Lost
by Egyptian Wolf
Summary: Three of the worst enemies in YuGiOh are lost in the middle of the forest with no where to go. Will the three girls that show up help them, or just get them into even more trouble? Please, R&R!
1. Meet Billee, The Environmentalist

Yes, I know this has been on here before, but I really needed to change some stuff in every chapter so I just decided to repost it... so, enjoy!

* * *

**Meet Billee, The Environmentalist **

"Don't tell me that I'm stuck in this forest with _you_." Seto said as he looked at his devastated Blue-Eyes White Dragon plane.

"You do know that you're free to wander off by yourself and get eaten by the wild animals or who knows whatever else lies out there, right?" Yami spat back, equally as ticked as Seto was at the moment.

A sad and lonesome single howl comes from the dense forest.

"I think it would be better than staying here with you, but unfortunately, I have a company to run and a younger brother to watch after." Seto sighs, thinking about Mokuba.

Yami Bakura appears out of the forest. "You didn't forget about me did you?"

Seto looks at him, more than a little pissed off. "Great, two of you. What next, the entire circus?"

Yami Bakura rolls his eyes at this comment. "Sheesh, don't be so cold-hearted," he says sarcastically.

A snapping of a twig from behind a bush alerts the guys. They spin around, half afraid of whatever might come out of the bushes.

A young girl, about 16 years old, with long, reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes stumbles/dances backwards out of the bush, listening an mp3 player. The mp3 is turned up so loud and she's lost in her own little world, so she doesn't notice the guys staring at her awkwardly. She accidentally bumps into Yami, and immediately her eyes pop open and grow wide. She twirls around so fast, she almost looses her footing, but Yami grabs her arm before she can fall.

"Oh, oh my," she pants. "Why, umm… I'm sorry, and umm… thank you," she stumbles over her own words. "Umm… where am I?"

"Heheh… funny story actually. We don't know," Yami replies humiliatingly.

"Oh, I see," The girl replies. "Hi. I'm Billee," she says, holding out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Yami, that's Seto, and that grouch over there is Bakura," Yami replies, shaking Billee's hand.

Yami Bakura growls at hearing Yami's words.

Billee starts to panic a little, seeing the sunset and it getting darker. "All my food and stuff is back at my campsite, and I don't know where my campsite is…" Billee says a bit frightened. She nervously chews on her nails.

Yami, feeling a little pity for her, puts his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her. She blushes a little as she gazes into his violet eyes, and he gazes right back into her hazel eyes. Billee feels a little safer, knowing that he is there, and falls asleep on Yami's lap. Yami falls asleep also, his arm still around her.

Yami Bakura cocks an eyebrow at the lovebirds and walks behind a tree and sits. "Hey Seto!" he yells from behind the tree. "I think you should make a fire. If you want to keep the animals away from ya during the night, that is."

"Why don't you do it?" Seto responds fiercely.

"Because, I don't need fire you foolish mortal. I'm not the one afraid of being eaten by a fucking animal!" Yami Bakura spat back.

Seto, knowing that he had lost this battle, goes and picks up some sticks to make a campfire with. Grabbing two rocks, he makes a spark that starts the fire.

"Haha! Beat that Bakura!" he yells into the silent forest night.

Yami Bakura had somehow gotten into a tree, and was asleep in one of the branches,

Seto, noticing Yami Bakura's leg dangling down from the tree branch, just sighs and sleeps with his back against a tree.

Yami Bakura awakes at around four in the morning. The sun still hasn't risen yet, but something has woken him.

High on a cliff overlooking the campsite, the same lonesome howl that he had heard just the day before, breaks the silence of the night. Yami Bakura squints his eyes and can make out a silhouette of what seems to look like a girl. But something is different about this girl. It looks as if she has ears -- wolf-like ears, on the top of her head, and a tail. The figure moves and points its head upwards into the air. The sad melody of a lone wolf pierces the silence of the darkness, and the figure is gone.

Yami Bakura can't get back to sleep after seeing this. His mind wanders and he wonders who that wolf girl was, and even if she was real or just a figure of his imagination.

He looks around the campsite from his perch in the tree to see Seto, who was drooling in his sleep; Billee, that still had her head on Yami's lap asleep, with her foot twitching slightly. And Yami still had his arm around Billee. Yami Bakura rolls his eyes as his stomach growls.

'It's gonna be a long time till we have something decent to eat… if anything at all.' He thinks to himself.

The sun was rising when Seto, Billee, and Yami awakened. Most everyone's stomachs were roaring with hunger. Billee, having being a bookworm along with being an environmentalist, had read a book on how to survive living in the wild. She motioned the guys to follow her deeper into the forest. Yami Bakura refused to go with her, his mind on the figure he had seen during the night. Seto followed out of boredom and hunger, and Yami was warming up to her and was following her everywhere like a lost puppy.

"This…" Billee explained while holding a strange looking plant in her hand. "This is a dogtooth violet. The bulbs of the dogtooth violet are edible, here, catch!" Billee threw the flower at Yami, trying to catch him off guard, but he catches it instead. She giggles playfully at him as he sticks out his tongue at her. "And this…" Billee continues, "Is a wild onion. You should know that it is edible also."

Billee rambles on, expressing her love and respect of nature along with her knowledge of surviving in it. Soon, using the bottoms their shirts like baskets, Billee, Yami, and Seto collected a bundle of edible plants and berries and carry them back to the campground. Yami Bakura is gone when they arrive.

"Hmm… where'd the grouch go?" Yami ponders out loud.

"Dunno," Seto replies. "Good riddance, too. He's annoying as hell."

Yami Bakura was scaling the cliff where he had seen the figure last night. He grabs onto small stones and steps in crevices in the rock in order to climb it. Five feet left to climb, then four, then three, then two. About one and a half feet away from reaching the top, Bakura grabs onto a loose stone on accident. The stone gives way underneath his weight and he is left hanging onto the cliff by one hand.

He tries his best to hang onto the edge of the cliff, but his hand is slipping. Afraid to cry for help, he hangs there, silent and motionless, waiting for his doom to befall him. All of a sudden, he feels something grab onto his hand and try to pull him up. Yami Bakura looks up to see a girl with wolf ears, fangs, and a tail, pulling him up to safety on top of the cliff.

On top of the cliff, Bakura brushes himself off and prepares to say something. The wolf girl transforms into a beautiful coal black wolf in a flash, then runs and jumps off of the edge of the cliff. He watches her majestically land on her feet seventy-five feet at the bottom of the cliff, then disappear into the forest.

Billee, trying to keep Seto and especially Yami entertained, tells the story of how she came camping, then got lost. Then, to keep their attention, tells a funny joke.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Seto questions Bakura as he walks back to the campsite.

Yami Bakura ignores the question, and walks over to the tree he slept in last night. Having too many thoughts on his mind at the moment, he couldn't care less of what anybody else had to say.

Seto mumbles something under his breath, and Bakura shoots him a death glare. Billee, feeling a bit rambunctious, picks up one of the wild onions they had harvested about an hour before, chucks it at Bakura. Bakura, who's walking in the other direction, gets conked in the head with the onion.

"Now who the fuck did that?" Bakura spins around angrily. "Damn it…" He rubs the back of his head, and then notices that his hand was bleeding. One of the sharp rocks on the cliff had cut open his hand. "Hmm…" he mumbles before tasting the blood. Bakura picks up the onion that was thrown at his head and takes a bite out of it, then walks over to his tree. He sits with his back against it, eating the onion and licking his blood.

Billee looks at him strangely. "Vampire…" she whispers to Yami.

"That's a_nice_ name for him," Yami replies.

Yami Bakura growls viciously at the two. Billee giggles.

Seto, using his expert talent of starting campfire with stones, sends a spark flying into the wood, making the firewood burst into flames.

Yami Bakura, who has found a way into the tree again, sits on the branch and listens to the familiar howling in the night. The wolf girl sings her sad story to the moon.

"Thank you for saving me…" he whispers softly. And as if she can hear him, the wolf howls.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, please review! 


	2. Josie, The BoyLover

**Josie, The Boy-Lover**

Billee nibbles on a dandelion green as Yami stares longingly at her. She grins at him, blushing a little and he snaps out of his daze. Seto is bored out of his mind, wanting to get back to civilization as soon as possible.

"Don't you think we should be looking for a way out of here?" Seto's voice breaks the silence of camp.

"True," Billee responds. "But we could just wind up getting ourselves even more lost."

"It's better than sitting here and waiting for the vultures to come and pick us off."

"Go ahead Seto," Yami spat back. "You're more than welcome to go get yourself eaten by a wolf or something."

Yami Bakura looks down from his perch in the tree at Yami after hearing the word 'wolf,' half-interested in what he has to say.

"When are we going to get something decent to eat?" Yami Bakura questions. "I can't live by eating this rabbit food 24-7! I need meat!"

Billee gives Bakura a frightened/pissed off look. "What's wrong with this 'rabbit food', as you call it?"

Yami Bakura glares daggers and growls at Billee, and Billee runs and hides behind Yami, making Yami feel important. He puffs out his chest, ready to take on Bakura. Bakura just rolls his eyes again and crawls down out of the tree.

A girl's voice comes from out of the forest. Seto jumps at the suddenness of the sound. Billee, Yami, Seto, and Yami Bakura all go running to find the voice, thinking the girl knows the way back to the city.

They notice that the voice is screaming at someone. "PRINCE HARRY! COME BACK HERE!" the girl screams with a British accent. The voice gets closer, until the girl comes barreling out of the trees and brush at Seto. The girl is carrying a camera and has a mad/wild/in love look on her face. After plowing Seto over, she regains her footing and stares at Yami, Billee, Bakura, and Seto, who has been knocked off his feet.

"Great Scot, are you okay? And have you seen Prince Harry come running through here?" the girl says, out of breath. Looking at Seto, the girl flashes her camera. "Hi, I'm Josie," she says, offering her hand to Seto, who graciously takes it and gets up.

"H, h, h, hi. I, I, I, I'm Se, se, set, Seto," Seto chokes.

Josie giggles. "Boy, good thing you're cute."

Seto blushes madly. Bakura glares, and Yami and Billee are lost in each other's thoughts.

"Pfft," Bakura huffs before turning around and walking back to camp. "Great, another lost idiot!"

'What's his problem?" Josie asks.

"Nobody knows…" Yami replies, coming back to Earth.

"Hey! I'm Billee, that's Yami, and Bakura is the one with issues," Billee introduces herself and everybody else to Josie. "And I see you've met Seto."

"Please tell me you know how to get back to the city…" Yami pleads.

"Ummm…" Josie looks around, taking in her surroundings. "Nope."

"Damn!" Seto curses under his breath.

"I knew it!" Yami Bakura yells from about five yards away.

"Well… welcome to the group of lost people!" Billee says, trying to cheer everybody up.

Billee, Yami, and Seto head back to camp. Josie is hanging onto Seto, her mind on how cute he is, and Bakura is leading the way, about ten yards ahead.

Yami Bakura is starving, refusing to eat anything that is green. He sits in his tree, wondering how to catch something. He spies the wolf girl on top of her cliff. She can smell his distress in the air, and, feeling sorry for him, decides to go hunting for him.

The wolf girl sees a rabbit nibbling on some grass, and, changing into the black wolf, swiftly manages to catch and kill it. Trotting happily around the tree Yami Bakura is lying in, she drops the rabbit at the foot of the tree.

She wonders if he will find in it time, before another animal smells her kill and decides to feast on it. She changes back into her human form, picks up the bloody animal, and throws it up at Bakura.

Bakura, who is asleep at the time, gets hit in the face with the dead rabbit, before it flops lifelessly into his lap. He wakes up suddenly and stares at the miracle food that has magically appeared in his lap, and then looks down toward the base of the tree. The wolf girl is still standing there, looking innocently up at him.

She notices him looking at her, transforms into her wolf form again, and races off toward the cliff where her cave is located. While running at demon speed toward her home, she accidentally whips Yami and Billee in the face with her tail, waking them.

"What was that?" Both Billee and Yami ask at the same time.

Yami Bakura looks back down at the rabbit in his lap. Crawling down from the tree, he starts a fire to cook the rabbit over.

Billee watches in horror as the rabbit is cooked then ate savagely by Bakura. Yami then glares at Bakura when Billee buries her head into his chest, about ready to cry.

Bakura just snarls wolfishly at the both of them.

Josie is boring Seto to death with her talk of boys. Although Seto couldn't care less, he just likes staring at her.

"I was chasing Prince Harry," Josie rambles on, "and I got some really nice pictures of his butt." Josie holds up her camera smiling innocently. "He ran into these woods, and I kept chasing him, cause, you know, he's so hot… but, anyways. He kinda gave me the slip, so that's how I wound up here!" She raises her arms in the air, acting really weird, but obviously trying to make Seto feel better about being lost in the forest.

Seto just nods his head and acts like he knows what the hell she is talking about.

Josie rummages through their food pile, finding some stuff that she thinks she would like, and chows down on it. "Don't you think it's getting a bit dark out? Where are we gonna sleep?" she asks though a mouthful of wild raspberries.

"Right here," Seto replies.

"On the ground?"

"Yup."

Josie stares at him dumbfounded. She has never slept on the ground in the wild in her life before. 'People really do that?' she ponders to herself.

The embers in the fire crackle and pop during the night. Yami and Billee are curled up next to each other; Seto has his arm around Josie's waist and Josie's head is resting on his shoulder, sitting up against a tree; and Yami Bakura is self-satisfied with his meal, and is asleep in the tree branch.

The wolf girl watches the campsite from above on the cliff. Her dark blackish eyes wander from each couple to the lonely one, sitting in the tree. Her tail swishes from left to right as the reflection of the campfire burns in her eyes.


	3. The Lone Wolf Demon

Obviously no one loves me or my stories... so sad. Where's all the reviews? Oh yeah, and I know that the girls in this story have nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, but hey, what can I say, I really don't like the girls in the anime... so yeah...

* * *

**The Lone Wolf Demon**

A wolf demon, named Rayna, prances nervously around in her cave at the bottom of a cliff, which is hidden by a waterfall.

"Stupid humans," she says to herself in her dank, lonely cave, "That's the problem with them! They're always getting in my way and trespassing on my territory! Either that, or getting lost. Yet, it _is _pretty amusing to watch them get lost." She kicks a stone out of her cave into the waterfall, which sweeps it away into the stream right outside her cave.

"The only problem with that they never know the way back to their cities. Foolish things… and yet, there's something different about the only with fluffy silver hair. He's not like the rest of the humans."

Risika's heart flutters as the thought of Yami Bakura surfaces in her mind. Feeling this sensation of what may be love, she corrects herself.

"No! No, this cannot be. I vowed to myself that I would stay a lone wolf. I shall not break! Not after my pack kicked me out, then they all got killed..." Rayna's voice fades and tears swell in her eyes.

She straightens her limping body up, takes a deep, quavering breath, and tries to keep her mind off of that terrible day that the rivaling panther demons killed her pack. She wonders why she cared so much, for they had kicked her out befre then, cursing her with bad luck.

At the Camp…

"Damn! Bakura, you really stink!" Billee, Seto, Josie, and Yami scream, running away from Yami Bakura, who had just been sprayed by a skunk. The skunk waddles away unharmed, while Bakura, the victim, rolls around and scoots along on the ground, acting like a total lunatic, trying to get the horrible stench off of him and his clothes.

"Fucking animal! Ra damn it! What the hell _was _that?" Yami Bakura screams.

"It's called a skunk, Bakura," Billee cringed. "You need to learn, and you need a bath! P-U!"

"Duh, you think?" Bakura snapped back. He gets up from the ground and storms off angrily.

Yami Bakura stumbles upon the stream, which is right outside of Rayna's cave. He decides to wash up there.

Rayna, thinking the smell is just a skunk passing by, dives into the water and under the waterfall. When she surfaces on the other side, she spies Bakura trying to wash his shirt in the stream. _Her _stream.

Still upstream from him, Rayna ducks below the water, out of sight of Yami Bakura. She swims toward the shore underwater.

Bakura, hearing a small splash (besides the waterfall) looks downstream at where Rayna just was. Not seeing anything, he shrugs his shoulders and goes back to washing his shirt, which is just making the stench smell worse.

"Good Ra, what did I do to deserve this?" he whines, looking pitifully into the sky.

Rayna had just reached the shore in time before she had to come up for another breath. As she emerges from the stream, she is in her wolf-form, and shakes the water from her glorious shining black coat. As she trots over to lie down behind a tree to watch him from there, Bakura spots her from the corner of his eye.

Bakura stops what he is doing and watches as the drenched wolf trots happily over to the pine tree.

A gunshot rings out from over the hills.

Instantaneously, Rayna is on her feet. "Damn! Not another hunter…" she thinks to herself.

Another gunshot shatters the silence of the forest. All animals stop what they are doing at that moment. A squirrel chatters to his mate, who is frozen in fear on the end of a limb. The birds quiet their merry singing.

Rayna dashes off into the wood toward the gunshots, leaving Bakura sitting there, shocked.

Sounds of frantic screaming ring in Rayna's ears as she races toward the campsite of Yami, Billee, Josie, Seto, and Bakura. Another crack of a gun…

"Oh shit, it's them. Those hunters that will kill anything that gets in their way… even if it means the death of one of their own kind." Rayna thinks.

The sight came to her as a shock. The small, ramshackle hut that Billee and Yami were trying to build for shelter was in ruins. Smoke drifted up from the ashes of it, but no sign of the campers.

The two crazed hunters Rayna expected were stampeding around the wreckage. One of them points his gun into the air, fires, and whoops. The other follows.

The loud sound causes pain to Rayna's ears, for being a wolf demon, can hear over 5 times better than an average human. She whines a bit.

The hunter closest to her hears her whimper and stops. The other, not paying any attention, runs into him, almost knocking him over. He curses under his breath before whispering something in the other's ear. A devilish grin spreads across their faces.

Rayna has no idea what they are thinking until they both point their guns at her. She was sure that they couldn't see her.

"Oh shit!" she screams, only for the sound to come out as a menacing growl. She turns to run, only to run head-on into a tree.

"Damn it! Why did I have to be blessed with the great art of clumsiness?" she thinks as she tries to regain her footing, even though her world seems to be spinning before her eyes.

The hunters laugh at her, which makes her very, very angry. She lunges, baring her glistening pearl-white fangs and snarling maliciously at the hunters.

* * *

Please review! I guess my story really sucks... how sad. T-T 


	4. All Is Fair In Love And War

All right, I think this will be the last chapter for this story. Nobody likes reading it except for one person. (Thank you for reviewing, you know who you are) that and these take too long to write. I have other things to do now. So feel free to review it, for this may be the last chapter I write.

**

* * *

**

**All Is Fair In Love And War**

"Where exactly _are _we?" Billee questions, taking in her surroundings. All the while hanging onto Yami.

"What the fuck was into them bastards back there, shooting at us like that?" Seto exclaims.

"Some people will never stop killing when they get their filthy hands on a gun…" Josie responds.

"Now… one more question, where are we going?" Billee says.

"Crazy…" Yami answers.

"Oh just shut up already!" Seto replies.

With blood staining her fur, Rayna battles on. Nothing could stop her now. A bullet wound on her shoulder causes her great pain. Another gash, caused by the axe of one of the hunters, spews blood from the side of her face, just below her eye.

The axe handle comes crashing on her body once again. Knowing that she has not won this battle, Rayna flees for her life.

Tired and wounded, she staggers through the forest, blinded by blood.

"D… damn it, I knew I shouldn't have come near them hunters," she thinks to herself. "Why? Why did I do that? Is it because of them other humans? No, it can't be. I've hated humans for most of my life. Then, why? Why did I risk my life out there?" Her thoughts are blurred as she passes out, blood still gushing from her deep wounds.

"why the hell do I find myself always thinking about wolves now? I wonder where that wolf girl went to… There I go again! Then again, where are the others? Who needs them? I can fend for myself out here, thank you!" Yami Bakura thinks to himself. A chipmunk squeaks near his foot and he jumps into the air, scared.

"Oh, damn it! Maybe I'm no so good off by myself… hey! Wait a minute, weren't those gunshots I heard earlier? And isn't that the way that the wolf girl ran off to? Oh crap… she's going get herself killed!" Bakura thinks as he runs off, seeking Rayna. Leaving his shirt in the river, where it floats downriver to be found by a very happy fangirl.

"Holy hell, what happened here?" he questions as he investigates the invaded campsite. The hunters are gone, leaving ashes, footprints, bullet shells, and tire tracks from their 4-wheelers in the wreckage.

Yami Bakura searches until he finds what he had been dreading to see. Huge paw prints along with droplets of blood scattered along the ground like rain.

Following the paw prints in circles, they lead him to a patch of fallen, dead leaves, where the paw prints cannot be seen. Here, the next clue came to him. More drops of blood blot the tan, brown, and orange leaves.

"Oh no…" Yami Bakura suspects the worst as he spies Rayna's human-form body lying on the ground. The earth around her is stained with blood along with her clothing.

Picking her up gently and carrying her bridal-style, he swiftly dashes off to find Billee and the others. He tries to not be too rough with Rayna, for her wounds may open up more.

"Billee should know what medicinal herbs we could use to treat her," Bakura says, trying to reassure himself. "But, why am I even caring for this wolf girl like this? I don't even know her name…"

* * *

Yeah, all right, there it was. Supposed last chapter that leaves off at a cliffhanger. Sorry, but I have a full schedule now and no one likes this story.


End file.
